Imposible amar
by Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se enamoran y sus padres no aprueban su relación, ahora enfrentan a toda su familia ya que saben que el tiempo que no se vieron no afecto su amor, intentan separarlos por todos los medios pero luego Kagome resulta embarazada de Inuyasha y ya no les queda remedio más que dejar que sus hijos sean felices...
1. Prologo

Prologo  
Han pasado varios años desde aquella desgracia sucumbió a mi familia…

Mi nueva vida ha sido muy decaída desde entonces, mis relaciones de amistad no han sido del todo interesantes…

Espero que este año todo cambiara…

Nuevos amigos, nuevos desafíos que enfrentar y espero por fin encontrar el amor y no me importa que sea "imposible" yo luchare por el…

No me daré por vencida, nada ni nadie podrá destruirme tan fácil las esperanzas de encontrar un nuevo amor…

Aunque creo que en mi vida está escrito el "IMPOSIBLE AMAR"  
Sea como sea encontrare el amor así sea "imposible amar"

EL GRAN AMOR POR MAS FUERTE QUE SEA PUEDE SER "IMPOSIBLE DE AMAR"


	2. Haciendo nuevos amigos

Capitulo 1 Haciendo nuevos amigos

Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 15 años y curso 3° de secundaría en la escuela Shikon No Tama, vivo con mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermano menor, mi padre murió hace unos años a causa de cáncer. Mi familia pertenece a las importantes de Tokio, mi padre fue un importante director cinematográfico, una vez salí en una película, pero después el cáncer lo ataco y como se detecto tarde y ya no se podía hacer nada, aun después de su muerte todos lo recuerdan como el mejor director de cine de todo Tokio.

Hace un mes que comenzaron las clases, hasta ahora no se me ha dificultado, ayer el director anuncio la llegada a la escuela de un miembro de la familia Taijiya, es otra de las familias ricas de Tokio pero esta está un puesto bajo la de mi familia, espero que esta persona no sea como las de la familia Onigumo, como la engreída de Kikyo, esta ocupaba dos lugares debajo de la Higurashi, lo único que quiero es se amiga de la persona de los Taijiya.

Ya iba caminado a la escuela, se me había hecho tarde, una chica en limosina se ofreció a llevarme, en el camino no hablamos, cuando llegamos caminamos a los casilleros ella me dijo que iba en el aula 31-B, yo le dije que en esa aula iba yo, caminamos juntas al aula y nos presentamos como debía ser.

–Kagome Higurashi –extendí mi mano derecha, ella la tomo

–Sango Taijiya –aun sostenía el agarre de nuestras manos.

–Me da gusto que seas una chica

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –me miro interrogante

–Es que hacer amigos es difícil y casi no tengo mis amigas se mudaron y cambiaron de escuela, así que ayer el director anuncio que un miembro de la familia Taijiya llegaría a la escuela roge porque fuera una chica y que fuera mi amiga

–Bueno, me alegra que seamos amigas y de que seas la primera amiga que hago en mi primer día de escuela.

Entramos al aula, ella ocupo el lugar a mi lado, las primeras clases transcurrieron con normalidad, llego la hora del descanso y fuimos a caminar

– ¿Te gustaría que te muestre la escuela? –

–Claro me encantaría

Le mostré toda la escuela, le dije las reglas para cada sitio, luego Sango diviso a una chica sola y triste, nos acercamos a ella

–Hola ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan triste? –Ella solo nos miro, no dijo nada, sango comprendió y nos presento

–Sango Taijiya y Kagome Higurashi ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Ella nos sonrío

–Hola mucho gusto Rin Aizawa Sakasagami ¿son nuevas?

–Yo no Sango si ¿y tú?

–Tampoco, ¿por qué nunca te había visto Kagome?

–No estoy segura por qué no nos habíamos visto antes, pero me da gusto conocerte ¿Cuál es tu aula? –pregunte entusiasmada

–31-A ¿y ustedes?

–31-B nuestras aulas están pegadas

–Eso es genial –dijo ella contenta

En eso dieron el timbre de entrada nos fuimos caminando las tres juntas.

Al entrar a nuestra aula observamos a dos chicos nuevos platicando con Koga Golf, parecían muy amigos, Sango y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares, cuando nos sentamos entró el maestro y presentó a los dos chicos

–Clase les quiero presentar a Inuyasha Taisho y Miroku Houshi –suspiro y mientras se sujetaba el mentón observando donde colocarlos –Taisho se sentara detrás de Higurashi y Houshi detrás de Taijiya –Los chicos solo asintieron, no hubo necesidad de que el profesor dijera quienes eran las chicas que menciono ya que todos provenimos de una familia destacada de Tokio, todos se conocen.

Los dos ocuparon sus sitios, cuando InuYasha se dirigía a su lugar se detuvo frete a mi y me sonrío de una manera arrogante, pero lucia lindo y atractivo.

El resto de las clases trascurrieron normales, nada nuevo, íbamos caminando a los casilleros cuando los dos chicos de antes nos alcanzaron, iban huyendo de un grupo enfurecido de chicas, Inuyasha se detuvo a mi lado

–Hola Higurashi –de nuevo su sonrisa arrogante.

–Hola Taisho –conteste de una manera fría

– ¿Por qué corren? –pregunto Sango

–Al idiota de Miroku se le ocurrió tocar los "encantos" de todas las chicas que se encontraba al paso –dijo mirando de una manera asesina a Miroku

–Pero Inuyasha ya te dije que no soy yo es mi mano que tiene mente propia –con una sonrisa

–Si claro como digas –dicho esto me miro de una manera atenta, de pronto un grito enfurecido nos saco de nuestros pensamientos

– ¡No me toque! –Dijo levantando su mano y ¡PLAM! Lo cacheteo, al instante se le hincho la mejilla que había recibido aquel golpe

–Este no mas sabe meterse en problemas –dijo Inuyasha seguido de un suspiro

–Bueno nos tenemos que ir muchachos hasta mañana –dije y Sango y yo caminamos hasta la calle.

Sango me llevo hasta mi casa, ella no quería que me fuera sola así que acepte y me dijo que mañana pasaría por mí para irnos juntas a clases y yo acepte.

– ¡Mamá ya llegue! –grite desde la entrada

–Oh hija, que bien que ya estés en casa ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

–Bien mamá tengo dos amigas nuevas, una es nueva en la escuela

–así ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Ella me sonrío también

–Sango Taijiya y Rin Aizawa

–Oh me alegra que tengas dos amigas nuevas –sonrío –espera dijiste ¿Taijiya?

–Si mamá eso dije ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Yo soy amiga de Hikari la esposa de Haichiro Taijiya, ella es la madre de tu amiga

–Wow! Genial nuestras madres amigas

–Le hablare y la invitaré a comer ¿Qué te parece?

–Genial pero ella me dijo que saldrían el resto de la tarde

–eso no importa le hablare y le diré que mañana la esperamos a comer –Me sonrío

–Hablando de comer ya tengo hambre –dije agarrando mi pansa.

Nos sentamos a la mesa el abuelo y mi hermano también me preguntó cómo me había ido hoy y les conté todo lo que hice durante el día.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 2

**Imposible amar**

**Capitulo 2.**

Me levante temprano hoy, estaba feliz Sango pasaría por mí, así que me apresuré, no quería hacerla esperar, decidí tomar una una ducha matutina rápida en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba afuera con mi uniforme puesto y lo único que restaba era acomodar mi cabello, me decidí por una coleta alta adornando con un listón de color verde, me mire fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo.

—espero estar linda para nos ojos de InuYasha—suspire — pero que cosas piensas Higurashi.- Luego el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de mi habitación me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Hija se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

—ya voy mamá.-tome mi mochila y camine hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras y me adentre en la cocina para desayunar, luego vi que Sota todavía no estaba en la mesa

—Mamá ¿Donde está Sota?

—Debió quedarse dormido de nuevo —Me puso un plato de hot cakes en frente —tu desayuna que yo reviso que sucedió con tu hermano.

Ella se retiro de la cocina mientras yo comía, termine rápido faltaban 30 minutos para la hora de entrada, luego el teléfono sonó.

—Kag cariño contesta por favor.

—Si mamá —levante el parlante —Hola casa Higurashi.

—Kag ¿eres tú?- al instante reconocí esa voz.

—Taisho ¿que se te ofrece?- se que soné grosera pero no voy a caer tan fácil en sus engaños

—Me preguntaba si em...paso por ti para ir a la escuela juntos.- me quede en shock pues el quiere ir conmigo a la escuela ¿será que le gusto?, me controle y

lo único que me quedaba era decirle

—No puedo he quedado con Sango ayer—suspire — ¿qué tal si mañana?- no sé porque le dije eso pero algo en mi interior saltaba de gusto porque me dijera que sí.

—Lo entiendo mañana será Kag te veo en la escuela. - colgó el teléfono y enseguida bajo mi mama con sota tras de ella.

— ¿Quien era hija? —inquirió

—Inuyasha Taisho—sonreí—quería llevarme a la escuela hoy.- a mamá se le congelo la sonrisa de inmediatamente y su semblante se puso serio, mando a Sota a la cocina.

—Ten cuidado con los Taisho, suelen ser malas personas...—el sonido de un clac son la interrumpió se asomo por la ventana—ya llego Sango ten mucho cuidado en la escuela, hoy vendrá a comer la familia Taijiya, ve no hagas esperar a tu amiga.-me beso la frente y corrí al auto donde esperaba Sango.

—Hola buenos días Sango lamento la tardanza.- Sonreí

—Buenos días Kag, no te preocupes no tardaste nada.

Me senté a su lado mirando a la ventanilla pensando en las labras de mi madre cuando Sango me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Kag ¿te encuentras bien? Estas algo ida.

—si sólo pensaba en lo que me dijo mi madre.- no sabía si contarle lo que me dijo de los Taisho.

—Bueno ¿qué te dijo tu madre? si se puede saber.-Sonrió sabía que podía contra en ella así que me prepare para decirlo.

—Inuyasha llamo para decirme si pasaba por mi hoy para ir juntos a la escuela pero le dije que mejor mañana y no tengo ni idea de por qué hice eso,después mamá me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con los Taisho.-ella solo me miro con extrañeza y luego sonrío de lado y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Hay Kag lamento decirte cariño que tu estas enamorada de Taisho y es ¡Amor a primera vista!- ella sonaba emocionada lo que decía era verdad pero no me descubriría tan fácil.

— ¡Pe…pero que cosas dices! Estas exagerando.- pude sentir mi cara arder de vergüenza.

— tu rostro me dice lo contrario Kag solo dime que te gusta Taisho nadie más lo sabrá anda cuéntame.  
Sabía que podía contar en que ella no le diría nada a nadie así que no perdía nada con decirlo —está bien te diré —Inhale y exhale—Si me gusta Taisho estoy locamente enamorada de el.- al instante cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

—Kag sabes al menos tu amor si se muestra correspondido.- me dijo seria

—¿porque lo dices? acaso ¿te gusta alguien?

—veras tengo un prometido pero creo que no me quiere, no lo he visto personalmente es más ni siquiera se su nombre solo se que viene de la familia Houshi...

—Espera Sango de la familia Houshi ¿que no esa es la familia del tipo que cacheteaste ayer? ¿cual era su nombre?-me quede pensando luego Sango chasqueo los dedos

—Cierto Kag creo que su nombre era Miroku Houshi.

—Señorita Sango hemos llegado a su escuela.- informo el chófer.

—Gracias Mako.- agradeció y bajamos del auto.

—Hola señoritas ¿les ayudo a llevar sus mochilas?- era Inuyasha ¿que planeara a hora?

—Claro Taisho Kag dale tu mochila a Inuyasha.- le extendí la mano luego el me miro fijo y no me resistí el era mi debilidad, el me tomo de la mano justo

después llego su amigo con fama de pervertido haciendo una grandiosa entrada tocando el trasero de Sango, su cara se hincho al instante ya que recibió una cachetada a la cual Sango llamaba "hiraikotsu" constaba de mas de 20 cachetadas, pobre Miroku me dio lastima al ver como quedo.

Entramos a clases todo transcurrió normal, nada diferente bueno si la hora del almuerzo los chicos se juntaron con nosotras (incluyendo a Rin por supuesto)

La ultima clase no la tuvimos así que salimos temprano.

—Kag se me había olvidado decirte que hoy no vendrá Mako por mi porque voy a ir a tu casa mamá me dijo que tu madre nos invito a comer.

—No te preocupes Sango al menos mi casa no queda tan lejos como para no irnos caminando.

Empezamos a caminar justo cuando íbamos una cuadra lejos de la escuela un carro rojo deportivo se emparejo con nosotros.

—Chicas ¿no quieren que las lleve a su destino?- ese era Inuyasha con Niroku en el asiento trasero ¿porque no lo traia como copiloto?

—Gracias Inuyasha...-Sango me tapo la boca con la mano

—Claro Inuyasha nos ahorrara tiempo, Kag tu de copiloto ami no me gusta ir adelante.- ella tramaba algo y después de la confesión de hoy en la mañana aun mas me hacia pensar eso.

Nos subimos al auto no tardamos más de 10 minutos cuando ya estábamos en casa, como era de costumbre mamá salio a recibirnos acompañada de otra persona una señora que se parecía mucho a Sango.

—Chicas llegaron temprano ¿quienes son sus amigos?

—Que descortés somos Mamá El es Inuyasha Taisho y Miroku Houshi.- La que parecía la madre de Sango se mostró sorprendida al saber que el era un Houshi.

—Un gusto yo soy Naomi Higurashi la madre de Kagome y ella es Hikari Taijiya la madre de Sango.- ambas sonrieron.

—EL gusto es de nosotros señoras —Ellos sonrieron— ahora que ya están en casa me voy tengo cosas que hacer o mi padre me mata hasta mañana Kag.- subió a su carro y se fue.

Entramos a casa para comer y pasar el día con la familia Taijiya, la tarde trascurrió rápido fue divertido pasar tiempo con Sango.

Continuara!

**Espero que les gustara, esta algo corto pero bueno el tiempo no me dio para más T^T **

**Saludos a todas mis lectoras! :D les prometo actualizar pronto**


End file.
